


Safe Place

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Gen, Nonbinary Character, comet slowly adopts this Sweet Boy, sora is a sweet kid ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: having a regular moon cycle is Important, and kids need places to feel safe in. you open up your home to Sora.





	Safe Place

   “Excuse me? Comet?”

   You look up from your notebook, pencil in mouth. Sora, the kid you’d met a few weeks ago, stands nervously in the doorway of your living room. He’s nervously rubbing the edges of his small jacket, not quite looking at you. You put your notebook down, taking the pencil out of your mouth.

   “What’s up, kiddo?” you ask.

   “Um,” Sora stalls, shuffling his feet. “Is it okay…? Can I…? Um…”

   “Yeah?” you prompt.

   “Is it okay if I spend the full moon here?” Sora mumbles shyly, folding his hands behind his back and scuffing a shoe on the floor. “It’s just… I don’t know anybody else here, and the gummi ship is too small, and the worlds don’t have the same moon cycles, and you’re really nice, and-!”

   “Woah, woah, kid, slow down,” you stop him, raising your hand. Sora shuts up. “Of  _ course  _ you can stay. I think the full moon’s tomorrow anyway.”

   “It is,” Sora tells you with the confidence only a were can give. 

   “Alright,” you accept easily. Not like your life revolves around the moon. “So you and your friends can hang around the bar if you like, and I’ve got a spare cot somewhere for you to nest in. I think I’ve got a meat bone in the freezer. There’s plenty of empty houses for you to raid for blankets and stuff, and-  _ oof!!” _

_    “Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!”  _ Sora cries, having thrown himself forward to hug you. “Thank you so much! You’re the best!”

   “Yeah, yeah,” you scoff, a little embarrassed. You pat his head. His hair is  _ surprisingly  _ fluffy, for all that it’s 90% spikes. “Go let Donald and Goofy know.”

   “Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!” Sora cheers. He gives you another exuberant hug, nuzzling into your arm with a  _ chirrup _ , before bounding out the door. You gaze after him, bemused. Guess you’re gonna have to stock up on red meat.

 

   The next day, Sora is in and out of your living space, carrying blankets and pillows of various sizes, shapes, and colors every time. Donald and Goofy seem both confused and exasperated.

   “I don’t understand what the big deal is!” Donald grumps. You have to take a moment to parse just what the  _ fuck  _ he said. Then you shrug.

   “A den is important to weres, from what I understand,” you say as you chop lemon wedges. “Sora just needs a place to feel safe in.”

   “And the gummi ship isn’t it?” Goofy hums, sipping his milkshake in contemplation. “Is it because it’s too small?”

   “I imagine so,” you hum. “They need space to run around, too. Gummi ships are pretty close quarters, unless you’ve got a cruiser class.”

   Donald grumbles wordlessly, clearly unhappy with the delay. You ignore him. He’ll have to get over it if he’s going to drag this kid around space.

 

   That night, Sora snuggles deep into his pile of soft things. He had decided to make his nest in a corner of your living room, likely in order to be around you. Regardless of what kind of animal a were is, they are all very social people. You decide to oblige to his unspoken request and curl up on the couch, reading a book. It was a very trashy romance novel you’d found the other day, and you’re not ashamed to admit that you’re into it. Mostly to make fun of it.

   Sora’s breath hitches, and you hear the shifting of cloth. You focus on your book, giving him privacy. Sora grumbles, and then there’s a series of pops, like when you crack your knuckles when they’re extremely stiff. Sora huffs and grunts and growls, but doesn’t sound like he’s in any pain. 

   You turn a page in your book.

   You hear a chuff and then deliberately audible steps as Sora pads out of his nest.

_    “Prrrmp?” _

   You look to your left, over the arm of your couch.

   “You done?” you rhetorically ask the adolescent jaguar next to you. Sora beams at you, eyes squinting happily.

   “I’m done!” he chirps, and you can almost hear his purring. “Can I have the bone?”

   “Sure thing, cub,” you say, closing your book.

   “I’m not a cub!” Sora protests, pouting. 

   “Adolescent doesn’t flow as well,” you tease. “So until you’re, like, eighteen you’re a cub to me.”

   Sora humphs at you, but goes back to purring when you hand him the bone. He delicately takes it in his mouth, grabbing one end with his hand-paws to get a good angle as he gnaws on it. He sits by your feet (you have a firm policy of no bones on the couch) and purrs loudly as he eats his treat. His purrs get impossibly louder when you scritch his ears, jaw parting slightly. 

_    EEEEEEEE!  _ You squeal internally.  _ He’s so fucking cute.  _

   You give in to your baser instincts and dig your fingers into the fur at the back of his shoulders. Sora obviously relishes in the attention, tilting his head to give you better access to his throat. You make sure to scritch and pet his entire back and shoulders. You can  _ feel  _ the stress leak out of him.

_    Poor kid,  _ you think mournfully.  _ He’s got a lot of weight on his shoulders.  _

   “I’m gonna head to bed,” you tell him after a few hours. “You gonna be okay?”

   “Yeah! I’ll be okay,” Sora tells you. “Um, can you leave a window open or something so I can go outside?”

   “Sure thing, hon,” you agree. You’ve got some wards set up to keep heartless out, anyway. “See you in the morning.”

   “Night night!” Sora tells you as you pad off to bed.

_    Hope I’ve got enough stuff to feed him in the morning,  _ you think ruefully.  _ Hope he likes copious amounts of scrambled eggs and potatoes.  _

   The next morning, Sora greets you with a sleepy chirp and headbutts your arm, leaning against you as you scramble some eggs and fry up some potatoes for breakfast. He purrs quietly, content, when you lift your elbow so he can snuggle into your side as you cook. He sticks to you like a barnacle the entire time you prepare breakfast, skinny arms wrapped around your waist. You allow it, figuring he misses home.

   “C’mon, Sora,” you prompt him, nudging his head with your elbow. “Can you help me set the table?”

   “Mmmrph,” he mumbles, but does as you ask, shuffling around the kitchen. He looks absolutely miniscule in the shirt you’d stolen from Cid. It’s adorable, but it’s also making your big sib instincts go nuts. Does he not eat?!

   You deliberately serve him a bigger portion than yourself, pour the both of you some orange juice, and tuck in. Sora eats slowly at first, still half-asleep, then he’s wolfing it down, humming happily. 

   After breakfast, Sora stubbornly insists in helping you clean the dishes, then says he’ll move his nest before he leaves.

   “You can leave it there,” you find yourself saying. “Then you’ll have a place to nap in whenever you come visit.”

   “I can come back?” Sora asks, looking up at you with wide eyes. 

   “Yes?” you ask back, confused. “Why couldn’t you?”

   “Because… this is  _ your  _ den,” Sora says, brows scrunched. 

   “And I’ll share it with whomever I want,” you harrumph, crossing your arms. “You need a safe place, and I’ll gladly share my den with you. My doors are always open to you, Sora.”

   Sora sniffles suddenly, wiping at his eyes.

   “You okay, cub?” you ask him softly.

   “Yeah,” he chokes. “I’m just… really relieved.”

   “Awww, kiddo,” you sigh, looping an arm around his shoulders. “It’ll be okay.”

   “I know,” he replies, stubbornly scrubbing his cheeks. “I was just really nervous and now I’m not! Thank you for sharing your den with me!”

   “Anytime, cub,” you tell him, ruffling his hair. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> mostly worldbuilding tbh? ALSO I will die on the hill of Sora being an Affectionate Kid who adopts people who are nice to him, especially since, you know, his world and family are gone. Comet has a Soft Spot for kids in general. Sora is Their Kid Now. They don't make the rules/


End file.
